It is known that motor vehicle wheels can be balanced by fixing one or more balancing weights to the wheel at one or more suitable positions thereon. A balancing weight can be fixed to a wheel by using adhesive, for which purpose the balancing weight may have an adhesive layer which is pressed firmly against the wheel to be balanced, at the appropriate balancing position. A device for carrying out that operation, as is to be found in DE 42 29 865 A1, comprises a holding arrangement having first and second holding portions for holding the balancing weight fast, under a spring force. The apparatus further includes a guide means with which the holding arrangement can be guided to the balancing position where the balancing weight with its adhesive layer thereon is to be fitted to the wheel, so that the balancing weight can thus be pressed against the wheel at the balancing position. That apparatus can be used for reliably securing self-adhesive balancing weights even to concealed locations on a vehicle wheel, more particularly on a disk wheel portion, for example at the inside thereof.